


Contender

by marginalia



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

It's been one of those days (months, if he's honest with himself, but he tries to avoid that) and now they're in one of those bars and it's just a matter of time. When it starts, he's almost offended at how easy it was. There's no challenge on these outer moons.

He eyes his opponent, thinks for a moment if the skin gives and Simon takes him in to make him whole, if he'll smell of antiseptic, or of long forgotten spices, or of salt and River.

Mal lets fly, knuckles splitting across the man's jaw. It's a good day.


End file.
